


Kawaii ne

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Arguing, Declarations Of Love, Jealousy, M/M, Teenagers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 12:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21356572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Yabu solo había podido sonreírle.Y decirle que parecía muy lindo, porque era verdad, y no entendía nada más que eso, y estaba muy difícil por él decepcionar a Kei.Inoo había sido felicísimo de esa respuesta.Hikaru, no.
Relationships: Yabu Kota/Yaotome Hikaru





	Kawaii ne

**Kawaii, ne**

**(Lindo, ¿verdad?)**

Yabu siempre se sentía como... confuso, cada vez que Kei estaba cerca.

Se sentía como si el menor prestara demasiada atención a él, como si fueran demasiado cerca, como si siempre tratara de ser visto por él.

Y Kota lo veía, claro.

Aún si lo quisiera ignorar, estaba imposible de hacer.

Era así al Ya-ya-yah, era así al Shokura, era así a los dormitorios.

En cualquier lugar fuera, Kei siempre estaba allí, haciéndolo parecer un caso, pero siempre aparentemente esperándolo.

Y Kota estaba harto.

O, es decir, Hikaru lo estaba.

Esa noche, habían litigado otra vez sobre eso.

Y Kota no podía sufrir más esa situación, no podía sufrir Hikaru que se lamentaba de Inoo, no podía sufrir la mirada traicionada en sus ojos, cuando no era absolutamente su culpa, cuando él no había hecho nada para fomentar a Kei.

Controló el reloj, suspirando.

Había pasado la media noche, y Yaotome no parecía a punto de quitar de discutir.

Y por otro lado, Kota no estaba ayudando para nada.

Le respondía con monosílabos, asintiendo o cabeceando, como si no le importara de lo que el chico estaba diciendo.

Ese día, tenía un nuevo problema.

Kei se había acercado a Yabu al final del rodaje del Ya-ya-yah, con su sonrisa inocente; le había agarrado el brazo, atrayéndolo hacia sí mismo como si había una especie de complicidad entre sí.

_“¡Ko! ¿No piensas que Kei-chan parecía lindo vestido de panda?”_

Eso había dicho.

Esa sonrisa, su tono suave, la manera en que lo miraba, como si no pusiera esperar de oír su opinión sobre él y Massu vestidos de pandas...

Yabu solo había podido sonreírle.

Y decirle que parecía muy lindo, porque era verdad, y no entendía nada más que eso, y estaba muy difícil por él decepcionar a Kei.

Inoo había sido felicísimo de esa respuesta.

Hikaru, no.

Y ahora le estaba diciendo por la enésima vez que no le gustaba la manera en que Kei se comportaba con él, y Kota al final puso solamente ponerse en pie e interrumpirlo.

“Hikaru, ¡cállate!” le dijo, su tono demasiado alto. “¿No ves que el problema está todo en tu cabeza? ¿No entiendes que no soy interesado en Kei?” le dijo, serio, tanto que Hikaru no puso hacer otro que escucharlo, en silencio. “Hemos sido juntos por casi un año, y no puedo creer que aún seas tan inseguro por lo que Kei hace, lo que piensa y lo que me dice. Estoy harto, Hikaru. Tú eres lo que habla más de él, no yo. Y no tengo intención de sentirme culpable por algo que no he hecho. Porque estoy seguro de amar a ti y no a él, a pesar de lo que piensas.” terminó, sentándose de vuelta en la cama, los brazos cruzados y las cejas levantadas. 

Yaotome se quedó en silencio por un poco de tiempo.

Y después, improvisamente, echó a reír.

“¿Qué? ¿Qué es tan gracioso?” le preguntó Kota, un poco enojado por su reacción.

“Has dicho que me amas.” contestó el menor, siguiendo sonriendo.

Kota se salió los ojos, pero asintió.

“Claro que lo he dicho. Te amo, creía que fuese obvio.”

Hikaru cogió los hombros y le sonrió suavemente.

“Tienes razón. Lo es.” le dijo, sentándose en la cama y cubriéndose con las sabanas. “¿Podemos dormirnos ahora? Estoy un poco cansado.” murmuró, bostezando.

“Qué...” Yabu empezó, pero al final suspiró, cabeceando.

No tenía gana de seguir discutiendo, no esa noche.

“Buenas noches, Hikka.” le dijo, descansándose.

Si era lo que Hikaru quería, le habría dicho que lo amaba mucho tiempo atrasa.

La solución mejor, a veces era la correcta.

Sonrió, antes de dormirse.

Estaba feliz porque su novio lo estaba también, porque le había dicho que lo amaba y porque el problema parecía haber desaparecido.

Solo tenía que recordarse de ya no decir a Kei que estaba lindo como panta, y estaba seguro que todo iba a estar bien. 


End file.
